Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the field of audio signal processing with a view to the creation of improved acoustic ambience, in particular for listening with headphones.
Prior Art
The international patent application WO/2006/024850 describing a method and system for virtualising the restitution of an audible sequence, is known from the prior art. According to this known solution, a listener can listen to the sound of virtual loudspeakers by means of headphones with a level of realism that is difficult to distinguish from that of real loudspeakers. Sets of personalised spatial pulse responses (PSPRs) are acquired for the audible sources of the loudspeakers by means of a limited number of positions of the head of the listener. The personalised spatial pulse responses are used to transform an audio signal intended for the loudspeakers into a virtualised output for the headphones. By basing the transformation on the position of the head of the listener, the system can adjust the transformation so that the virtual loudspeakers appear not to move when the listener moves his head.